Always
by Cowardice Remaining
Summary: As Kagome and Sesshoumaru discovered more of each other, and themselves, they were brought together by a kind, angelic child. Rin. Now, after she met her untimely demise, two distraught beings are bonded together forever, in love that will never fade.


This is a one-shot that I just couldn't help but write. I hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha or its characters.

Always

Kagome felt her lips forming a soft smile as she watched the two unencumbered children play from over the rim of her cup of tea. Ever since Sesshoumaru and his posse merged with the Tashi group, Shippo and Rin had been blissfully unaware of the troubles that surrounded the adults of the group.

Such is the wonder of puppy love.

Absently, Kagome shifted to gaze at Sesshoumaru, who sat Indian-style a few yards from the children, keeping an eye on them from his peripheral vision. Her smile grew wider unconsciously.

It was so obvious that he cared.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight…Ready or not, here I come!" Rin shouted as she lifted her hands from her eyes and began to search for Shippo, who had flown high into a tree using his youkai talents. Ever since Kagome had taught the two children the modern game of Hide and Seek, they couldn't get enough. The thought made Kagome chuckle. Again, Kagome felt her eyes slide to the demon lord as he observed the children out of the corner of his eye. He looked immaculate, as usual. His long legs crossed, and his slender arms folded neatly at his lap. Snowy hair fell in a silken pool around him, not a strand of it out of place. Not even his hair dared disobey him.

"Shippo-chan, that's cheating!" Rin whined from her spot at the foot of the tree as she gazed up at the cackling kitsune.

"Show me the rule-book, Rin-chan!" He retorted, using one of Kagome's favorite sayings. Rin pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin simpered as she bounded over to his side. He nodded and allowed her to clamber onto his lap, but not before discreetly glancing around to see if anyone was watching. "Rin needs help to reach Shippo-chan." She turned her round; pleading doe-eyes to his, and Kagome could practically hear his façade break.

"No, Rin." He murmured. Rin gave a small whimper and hugged him tightly, burying her nose into the soft fabric of his chest.

"Pleeeeeease?" She begged, though the slight upturning of her lips showed that she knew he was wavering. Sesshoumaru's eyes slid closed for a moment, always the sign that he would give in.

"Very well." He conceded as he lifted her up and bounded away. Shippo didn't even know what hit him as Rin materialized out of nowhere and screamed: "I found you!" Right into his sensitive, finely pointed ears.

"Ah!" He gave a yelp as he fell out of the tree and only just managed to break his fall with a transformation. Sesshoumaru set a triumphantly chuckling Rin next to the steaming Kitsune pup and returned to his place by the tree. "Hey, Rin-chan! That's not fair!" He protested. "Interference!" Rin grinned and waggled a finger in his face.

"Show me the rulebook, Shippo-chan!" She mocked. Shippo leaped to his feet before charging at her, and Rin whipped around with a laugh and sprinted in the opposite direction, with Shippo closely following behind. Kagome giggled amusedly and rose to join the stoic Daiyoukai.

"You take wonderful care of her." She informed him fondly, though she knew that would only make him defensive. Ah, men and their pride.

"This Sesshoumaru will always protect his pack." He replied simply, pinning her with his amber stare. Kagome smiled good-naturedly.

"I have no doubt." With that, she stood and strolled to the center of the camp, where she began to prepare the ramen for dinner.

"Okay, everyone, listen up. Hey! I said, _listen up!_ Oi, brats, do you mind shutting the hell up for one second?" InuYasha snapped angrily at Rin and Shippo, who were giggling as they slurped ramen noisily from their bowls. Kagome could hear Sesshoumaru's warning growl, and turned to glower at the brash hanyou.

"InuYasha, don't call them brats. They're darling angels." She winked at Rin, who grinned back in response. InuYasha shook his silver head.

"Keh, whatever. I called this meeting to tell everyone the plan. Now that we've recruited that bastard over there," He began as he jabbed his finger at Sesshoumaru, who gave another growl, "We have more than enough power to defeat Naraku. According my nose, we'll be at his castle in a little less than a week if we move at the pace we are now. We're countin' on surprise, so I want to move as fast as possible. That means no _breaks."_ He hinted as he shot a glance at Kagome, who glared right back. "Good. Now let's get some rest." He dropped to a cross-legged position and immediately closed his eyes before resting his head on the nearest tree. Within a few minutes, his breathing was deep and regular, heavy with sleep. Kagome rose to put the kids to bed.

As she pulled the sleeping bag over Rin's body, she bent and placed a kiss on the child's forehead. It surprised her how easily she had fallen in love with Sesshoumaru's sweet, adorable ward, but she was now just as important to Kagome as Shippo was. Kagome could see why Sesshoumaru loved her, too. After kissing Shippo as well, Kagome stamped out the fire and crawled into her sleeping bag before falling into a contented sleep.  
Kagome woke up before the sun had risen into the heavens, and for a few moments, she struggled to assess what had awoken her. Bewildered, Kagome sat up and squinted to make out anything suspicious. She almost shrieked when she saw two eerie, glinting orbs penetrate the night's heavy darkness.

"Sesshoumaru?" She whispered as she crawled to him, groping blindly.

"Hmm?" He grunted, turning his glittering eyes to her.

"What are you doing?" She murmured as she plopped beside him and followed his gaze. He quickly shifted his gaze away from his peacefully sleeping ward.

"Nothing." Kagome nodded in mock understanding.

"Do you always stay up until ungodly hours of the night to do nothing?" She teased, poking him playfully on his shoulder. At least, she _thought _it was his shoulder. One could never tell in such blinding dark.

"Business, miko." He reminded her of a little inside joke, of sorts, for she tended to ask questions incessantly. Kagome laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry." Kagome turned her gaze to the obscure form of a sleeping Rin. "She really is an angel, isn't she?" She murmured, mostly to herself. Sesshoumaru didn't give an answer.

"Sleep, Kagome." He finally hummed quietly. Kagome was half-way to her sleeping bag before she realized that he had said her name for the first time. Normally he called her 'miko' or 'human'. A radiant smile graced her lips, and as she wriggled into her sleeping bag once more, she whispered:

"Good night, Sesshoumaru."

She knew he was listening.

"Oi, Kagome." InuYasha waved her over to a secluded part of the newly made camp, his eyebrows furrowed. It was two days since the last meeting he had made, and they were journeying ever-closer to Naraku. Kagome cocked her head to the side curiously and padded over to him. He folded his arms over his chest and frowned at her, his bright yellow eyes narrowed. "Why are you spending so much time with that bastard over there?" He questioned gruffly as he pointed to Sesshoumaru, who was resting in a tree near-by. Kagome started and her eyes grew wide. Involuntarily, a blush touched her cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by InuYasha.

It was true, Kagome _had _been spending a lot of time with Sesshoumaru these days, but it wasn't anything harmful. Kagome was beginning to realize that he wasn't the cold-hearted monster InuYasha made him out to be, and he wasn't as ruthless and cruel as he acted.

"InuYasha, it's completely harmless. He's my friend." She didn't realize the effect her statement would have until it burst from her mouth, but she didn't regret or retract it. InuYasha's eyes widened and his lips parted in shock.

"_Him? _Your friend? Kagome, have you lost your freaking mind? Sesshoumaru is a cold-blooded, unfeeling _bastard_, and you're calling him your _friend?"_ Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously and she took a step closer.

"InuYasha, it occurs to me that I know your brother-."

"Half-brother." InuYasha interjected firmly. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I know your half-brother more than you do, and I'll have you know that he is neither a bastard, nor is he unfeeling. Quite the opposite, actually." Kagome smiled proudly, and she knew that Sesshoumaru was listening to the conversation from his perch in the tree. InuYasha snorted, and his eyes grew darker with hurt and jealousy.

"No, Kagome, you're wrong. That bastard is the most brutal, wicked demon I've ever met, and you are more stupider than I thought it you think different." Kagome bristled angrily at his jab at her intelligence.

"For one thing, InuYasha, 'stupider' is not a word. Two, just because you think that's the way it is doesn't make it so. And three, I'm beginning to think that you're _jealous."_ InuYasha sneered at her, his lip curling delicately in an expression Kagome had always loathed.

"Me? Jealous? Ha! Why would I be jealous of _him? _I just don't want you to get hurt, so that we can't sniff out the last jewels anymore." He pushed his nose in the air and smiled humorlessly. "If you want to whore around with the bastard after that, it's fine by me." Kagome felt her temper snap, and her heart crack simultaneously, but she only let one emotion show.

"You know what, InuYasha, I _will_ see this through, and I _will _help defeat Naraku, but let me tell you something," She took a step closer and looked directly into his eyes, her gaze smoldering and her voice that of frozen steel. "After that, I promise you will never see me again, because I can't stand you any longer than I have to." With that, she whirled on her heel and stalked off into the trees, leaving InuYasha alone with his mistakes.

It was almost dusk, and Kagome still hadn't returned. Sango, Miroku, and the kids were worrying horribly over her, wondering if she was ok, or if she was attacked. Sesshoumaru, however, from his safe spot in his favorite oak tree, knew exactly where she was, and what she was doing. If his ears had anything to say about it, she was approximately a mile away, sobbing quietly to herself. To Sesshoumaru's surprise and horror, a distinct part of him was begging to go and comfort her, to console her and tell her that InuYasha was not worth her tears. But the rational part held him back. She needed to be alone, and she needed to work her problems with his half-brother out by herself. He'd be damned if he was going to give her advice on how to communicate with InuYasha. Sesshoumaru had learned over the years that the hanyou could simply not be reasoned with, he was stubborn and rash, and he let his emotions get the best of him. He would always end up hurting the ones he cared for.

Finally, when he could hear her sobs slowly dying away, Sesshoumaru leapt from the tree and flew into the air, ignoring the shouts from his half-brother, to meet Kagome.

"Go away, Sesshoumaru." Kagome stood as she sensed his overpowering aura, which he hadn't bothered to cloak. Sesshoumaru materialized from the trees and stepped silently to her side before sitting down on the ground. Kagome, her tear-stained eyes wide, folded herself beside him.

They sat on the edge of a small cliff, overlooking a brilliant sunset. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome kept their eyes leveled at the brilliant array of vivid colors, wondering when the other would speak. Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"What do you want?" Her voice was still shaky and wavering, but more composed than it had been a few hours ago. He was silent for a few moments, seemingly pensive.

"I…don't find your tears pleasing." He murmured finally, so quietly she could barely hear. Kagome's mouth parted into a wide 'o' and her body stilled with shock. She quickly regained control over her heart and managed a watery smile.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." He shook his head.

"Do not apologize. Just don't let it happen again." His voice was laced with amusement. Was the Lord of the Western Lands actually _joking _with her? Was he trying to cheer her up? Kagome felt a hot blush rise over her cheeks and warm her face. She chuckled and hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. He tensed at the physical contact, but did not push her away. Finally, after a long while of sitting in an amiable silence and gazing into the receding horizon, Kagome stood.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." She sauntered off, into the trees, leaving Sesshoumaru alone. A small smile spread over his face and he whispered:

"My pleasure."

Kagome and InuYasha had not spoken a word to each other in days, and tensions were running wild in the Tashi camp as the day of the Final battle with Naraku loomed ever-closer. Kagome felt herself becoming more and more dependent on the time she spent with Sesshoumaru and playing with Shippo and Rin. Not to mention training.

"No, miko, your stance is all wrong, bend your knees more and loosen that grip on the bow. Very good." Sesshoumaru bent over her and pried her fingers loose from the wooden handle of her bow gently and giving a murmur of appreciation as her knees bent accordingly.

Apparently, Sesshoumaru knew quite a lot about archery. Where that knowledge came from, Kagome had not a clue, but she was glad to receive any help he might give her, and she found she quite enjoyed their training sessions. He was a ruthless and unrelenting teacher, but with his help, she had improved her skills ten-fold since the time he had arrived at their camp.

Kagome was ready.

Her body know emanated confidence, her back was straighter, her head held higher, and her eyes more intense in their gaze. Kagome was no longer the untrained miko of the future, Kagome had become the Shikon Miko, and she personally adored the power that tingled in her fingertips now, and thoroughly enjoyed the new respect she saw in everyone's eyes, even Sesshoumaru's.

It came as a complete and utter surprise.

Naraku had known of their plans, he exploited them, and he destroyed any chance they had at a surprise attack. Instead, he took their idea and unleashed it on them, with the finesse and seeming effortlessness that could only be exuded by him. And being the lowly being he was, he went for the children first.

"Kagome, put up a barrier around them!" Miroku shouted as a dozen Saimyousho dived for Rin and Shippo. Nodding gravely, a barrier flickered around the two children before cementing and forming an unbreakable dome. Naraku merely gave a chuckle at her efforts, a chuckle that always signified that he had expected what had happened, and he had at least three backup plans up his sleeve. They knew him so well.

Another cruel cackle split the air as Naraku sent five different tentacles out in every direction, one for Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome. With a grunt, Kagome rolled away from the tentacle's grasping range and struck it with a blast of purifying energy, enjoying the rush of power that crackled through her fingers. The tentacle recoiled but came around again, unscathed. Kagome growled her irritation and quickly snapped her arrow at Naraku's long, snaking limb, grinning triumphantly as it was severed.

This was going to be a long battle.

Though Naraku showed some signs of fatigue, the Tachi group could tell that if it was a battle of pure stamina, Naraku would come out as the victor. InuYasha's fire rat robe was stained with dark crimson blood, Sango and Miroku were both bloodied and ragged, and Kagome herself could feel her energy growing weaker. Only Sesshoumaru looked relatively unscathed, though he had a small gash on his shoulder and his hoari was torn slightly.

Naraku was still grinning.

Finally, Kagome felt her energy come to its last reserves, and as she ducked to avoid a plunging tentacle, she sprinted to Miroku's side.

"I can't hold up the barrier anymore, I need all the energy I have left to fight. Can you take the children to safety, Miroku?' She panted as she dodged another thrashing limb. Miroku nodded grimly, his breath coming out in short, labored gasps. Kagome took his place as he slowly inched backward. Then, she dropped the barrier and dove into another full-force attack, all her attention on the battle in front of her.

Naraku gave a victorious chuckle as he watched the miko dart over to the monk's side and whisper something in his ear. Then the monk stole away when he thought he wasn't being watched and disappeared into the forest. Naraku's grin grew wider as he felt the energy in the air lessen substantially. The Miko had dropped her barrier. The children were unprotected. Naraku clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth. And the miko thought he wouldn't notice. So, his plan was put into , he inched the fight closer to the forest, into a position where he could make his move…

Naraku growled as his body was penetrated _again _by another of the miko's arrows. If this continued, he would be defeated. Naraku tried not to let his unease show on his face, for that wretched Sesshoumaru was adept at picking up even a slight change of emotion. Finally, though, Naraku was ready. Even Sesshoumaru had not anticipated his plan, and he smirked silently to himself. Ah, sweet victory. He could smell it already.

Kagome saw it first, but he was already far into his plan by then. Naraku had slowly pulled the battle to the edge of the forest, where Miroku was still keeping the children safe, but they needed him now; they needed every helping hand they could get. As if on cue, Miroku emerged from the forest, and the disaster began.

So quickly that only Sesshoumaru's sharp eyes could follow it, one murderous tentacle flitted forward and plunged with a sickening thump deep into Miroku's chest, straight through his heart. He gave a strangled cough, and a trickle of blood crawled down his chin before he collapsed. Kagome froze, and time seemed to stop completely. Only the devastated cry from Sango penetrated the silence. The battlefield seemed to fall into muteness before starting up again in fast-forward. Suddenly, Rin peeked her head from the trees and stepped forward, her childish eyes as wide as saucers with fright and horror.

"Miroku-sama?" She whispered as she stumbled toward his lifeless body. Their cries were simultaneous.

"Rin, stay back!" Both Sesshoumaru and Kagome screamed. Naraku laughed maniacally and sent another tentacle plunging toward the small child, who was still frozen in her stance, her eyes on Miroku's body. Sesshoumaru leapt forward desperately, but he was on the other side of the battlefield. Even he, with the inhuman strength and speed, would not make it in time. In one final act of desperation, Kagome lunged forward and pushed all her remaining power into her arrow before letting it fly with a horrifying sizzle. It penetrated Naraku's flesh and tore him apart with a blinding light, but it was too late. The tentacle still remained, embedded deep into Rin's body.

"_NO!" _Sesshoumaru screamed, his voice holding no icy façade now. It was sharp and terrified, full of disbelief and horror at the death of his beloved ward. As she crumpled to the floor, her eyes already dull and void of life, he darted to her side. His shoulders shook, and though he was turned away from her, Kagome knew he was crying. InuYasha turned his head away, embarrassed at seeing his brother show such weakness. Kagome could only watch him crumble, and she stumbled forward blindly, one arm outstretched. With a mournful howl that split her heart and shattered her soul, Sesshoumaru disappeared into the air and faded away, still clutching the limp corpse of his ward.

He didn't return the next day. Or the next, or the next after that. He didn't attend the funeral they held for Miroku, and he didn't come to reassure Kagome that he was okay, and that he didn't go kill himself somewhere, alone and distraught. Now that he was gone, Kagome felt the void like a black hole that tore at the already frayed edges of her heart. She missed him. She missed him more than she cared to admit.

She wanted him to comfort her.

As she sobbed at Miroku's funeral, she could only think of him, and how much she wanted him here with her. To tell her that she mustn't cry any longer, and that she was disobeying him by shedding more tears. But he didn't. So, she decided to go look for him herself.

It took a week to find him. She trailed after his faint aura weakly, hardly eating, hardly taking a rest. Sango wanted to come with her, but Kagome insisted that she go alone. She needed to be alone.

Finally, she found him single-handedly destroying a forest, his eyes blood red; his markings jagged and defined, his teeth elongated and ready to tear anything apart that came in between him and his calamity. As she approached him slowly, cautiously, he paused and growled low in his throat. Still, she wasn't afraid. As she finally stepped within two feet of him, she felt her heart break. She could feel the pain he was in, and she wanted to help _him_ now. As he had done many times for her. Quietly, she whispered:

"Where did you bury her?" Immediately, the red of his eyes bled out, and they returned to their usual honey color. They were distraught and haunted, and she hated them. He looked broken.

"At my castle." He answered in a monotone. Kagome nodded; it was fitting. Suddenly, she stumbled forward and collided with his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly and letting more tears fall. They wet his kimono and made his skin cold, but after a slight hesitation, he returned her embrace. She sobbed into his chest and hugged him with more force than he had known she had. He buried his nose in her soft, glossy, raven hair and breathed in her scent; ginger and vanilla. Silently, he wept with her, and they held each other for many hours, content with sharing their grief with each other, and promising a day where they would move on together.

"I'm so, so sorry, Sesshoumaru." Kagome whispered into his haori. "I'm so, very sorry." He shook his head.

"Do not apologize, Kagome." Kagome looked up at his face with red eyes that were brimming with tears and she gave a tiny, miniscule smile.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru." He sighed and nuzzled his face to her hair again.

"And I you. Always."

Their love was blind and grief-ridden, but it was enough.

Author's Note:

I, being an insecure and budding author, would very much appreciate any feedback at all, good, bad, or ugly. Reviews are welcome, emails are craved, you get the point. JUST TELL ME HOW IT WAS. I need to know, really. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed Always. I will be posting more stories soon! Have a half-past wonderful summer!


End file.
